


Work Title

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Backstory, Gen, I think I'm getting lazier with each fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Drabble. Tseng has work to do, but is distracted. Works best if you've read 'Chasing the Black-Caped Man' first.





	Work Title

Tseng needs to name the newest recruit. It's a tradition: the Director of the Turks picks the pseudonyms for the new staff. But Tseng is struggling to focus enough to click through to the naming-form on the shitty software portal (Reeve's team, no doubt). Tseng glances at the clock. 7 hours of work left. How. He squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn't want to be at work today. They've just delivered his new tiles.

He is_ finally_ getting started on his dream bathroom.

The form loads. Tseng stares at the box, blankly. Names, names names...

Images of gleaming taps sparkle across his mind.

_Renovations... Renovations... Reno..._

He gives up and puts that in the box, then goes to get a sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Considered making it a '_Sinclair_ model tap' just to piss off Licky, but I hadn't the heart.


End file.
